Stunned
by ThatIsSuchAnInsideJoke
Summary: 18 year old Ashley is forced to go to a rock concert with her 15 year old sister. The band is called "Papa Roach" and Ashley is not into their music at all. However, when she bumps into Jacoby Shaddix, her life changes. the rating is T for now...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm really bored so I'm making a story about the band Papa Roach. It will be a Jacoby/oc Story, okay? Btw, did any of you see the movie _**Starstruck **_with Sterling Knight? If you have, this story will be kind of similar. Okay….here we go….

* * *

><p>Ashley was in her room studying for her bright future. In the fall, she was going to go to collage to become a lawyer. It has been her dream for such a long time, and she would not pass up her chance for the world.<p>

"Ahhh! No Way! No Way!" Ashley heard from downstairs. She needed to study and her stupid sister did not understand that she can not be yelling. She ran downstairs to find her 15 year old sister jumping up and down. Her mom was sitting on the couch smiling as her happy daughter cheered.

"Can you please quite down," Ashley asked. "I need to study."

"Oh, don't ruin Mary's fun Ash," said her mother. What is she talking about, Ashley thought. Her mother noticed her confused face and began to explain.

"I just bought you and Mary tickets to her favorite band: Daddy Roach" said her mom happily. Mary rolled her eyes in frustration.

"For the last time, it's _Papa Roach _mom!" yelled Mary. Ashley could not believe her ears. She bought her a ticket to the concert too? She could not go though, she had to study!

"Mom are you kidding me? Please, I need to stay here and study!" Ashley told her mom.

"I will not let your sister go alone, it's not safe. Plus, I think that you need to get out of the house for once and, you know, have _fun._" Her mom said while using hand gestures.

"Ugh…when is this stupid concert anyway?" Ashley asked. She did not want to go at all.

"It's in 6 days. We just got the last 2 tickets! Can you believe our luck?" her mom asked with a wide smile. Yes I'm so lucky, she thought sarcastically.

"You are to go with Mary. No If's,and's, or but's." Ashley groaned and immaturely stomped upstairs. Great, she thought. Ashley liked soft, slow music. She hated that she was being forced to go to a rock concert in 6 days. However, she did not know that this one concert would forever change her life.

* * *

><p>So, that's it! I hope that I get some feedback! When I get a couple reviews, I'll post the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I am sort of just winging this so take it easy on me please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so idk why I didn't get any reviews yet…. But anyway im posting the next chapter

"Woooooooo!"

Ugh, what's going on now?

"Woooooooooo!"

Oh goodness, today was the day. She had to go to that stupid rock concert at West Palm Beach, Florida. They only lived about 15 minutes away from the beach. Ashley rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When felt the hot water on her back she thought about what she had to do. Maybe she could just drop her sister off and her mother would not even know. Or, maybe she could bring her textbook and hide in the bathroom. A rock concert was the last place that she wanted to be seen. She reminded herself to bring her textbook just in case.

She stepped out of the shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs. She was automatically greeted by her hyper little sister.

"Oh my god I can't wait! It's going to be soooo much fun!" Her sister screamed.

Ashley cringed. "Whatever let's just eat breakfast and get this over with." Their mom was by the stove finishing making pancakes and bacon for the girls.

"Here you go girls," said the mother as she put a plate in front of them. "Eat up, then you can go. Ashley, make sure you have your money, and here are the tickets." Her mother handed two tickets.

Ashley ate her breakfast slowly while Mary sucked it up like a vacuum.

"Okay I'm done! Let's go!" yelled Mary in delight. Mary was wearing a Papa Roach t-shirt with Papa Roach wristbands and heavy black eyeliner. Ashley was wearing shorts with a red blouse and a little mascara. Ashley clearly was not going to enjoy this.

"Alright go to the car and I'll meet you there," said Ashley. Mary nodded and went out the door. Ashley ran upstairs in her bedroom to grab her textbook. She slipped it into her bag and headed to her car.

* * *

><p>Mary had her feet propped up on the dashboard as the wind from the open windows blew her hair.<p>

"I really can't wait! I wonder what songs they will sing! Oh and Jacoby is so hot! Maybe I'll be able to talk to him! Oh Ashley, how can you not be excited?"

"There are a lot of reasons why I'm not excited, Mary." Ashley replied.

Mary ignored her and screeched when she saw the beach. The sun was shining so bright and you could hear the screaming fans as they wait for the show to begin. It was about 80 degrees outside and Ashley wondered how you could perform music in that weather.

"We're here! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ashley yelped when Mary literally pulled her out of the car. Mary was stronger than she looked because Ashley could not get out of her grip. Mary continued to pull Ashley to the gate where you had to show your tickets. Ashley handed the security guy their tickets and he let them into the beach. There were no seats and you had to stand by sweaty screaming fans. Ew, thought Ashley.

Suddenly, loud music roared from the speakers and the fans started to cheer. A group of tattoo covered, rocker guys came out on stage and started to play. The fans screamed louder than before, if that was possible.

"You know I love it when you're down on your knees

And I'm a junkie for the way that you please…"

Ashley cringed at the lyrics. What has she gotten herself into? Suddenly, her sister was not holding her hand. Ashley started to frantically look for Mary, but she couldn't find her. Oh god, oh god, oh god, Ashley thought. Ashley didn't know what to do. So, she pushed herself through the screaming fans and tried to find the bathroom. When she did, she went into a stall and called Mary's phone. However she got no answer.

It's okay, thought Ashley, all I have to do is wait until it's over then I'll find Mary. She opened her textbook and began to read. But, the walls vibrated with the sound of the music playing.

Ashley waited there for hours until she knew that the concert was over. People began to come into the bathroom to pee and then leave to go home. Ashley came out of the bathroom and went outside to look for her sister. It was around 5:00 PM. The sky was just starting to get dark and she was panicking.

What if I don't find her, she thought. She heard a noise from the back of the stage. She was going back there to see if anyone was there. Maybe they have seen her sister!

As she was walking towards the back a door on the side of the building opened and slammed her right in the face. Ashley's vision began to blur and she passed out.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it! Please review. Keep in mind that I have never been to a concert before so idk how it is. I really feel like nobody likes my story since no-one said anything. Please, it will only take a second…. Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty here is next chapter!

I know that before this story was in the 3rd person, but for now it's going to be in **Ashley's POV** to make it easier

* * *

><p>When I tried to flutter my eyes open a bright light blinded me. I tried to squint my eyes to see and remember what happened.<p>

"Shit man turn off that damn light," a voice said. I heard rustling and a light was turned off. I opened my eyes almost fully and put a hand on my forehead. I was so confused. Where am I? What happened? Where is Mary?

"Holy shit, are you okay?" a man asked. I looked up at him and was instantly _stunned_.

He looked like my worst nightmare. His hair was black, and sort of spiked. He was covered in tattoos. He had them on his arms, ears, neck, and even his face. He had 2 stars tattooed on his face under each eye. He was also wearing eyeliner, which I absolutely _hated _on men.

I suddenly began to panic. Who are these guys? Did they kidnap me?

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice. The man looked slightly taken aback as if I should already know.

"I'm Jacoby Shaddix. You know, lead singer of Papa Roach. You were just at our concert and I accidentally slammed a fuckin' door on your face. I brought you back to our tour bus." He said while grinning. The other guys around him left into another room of the bus.

I sat up and scowled at him. "Can you please not curse at me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry I wasn't cursing _at_ you, I was just…" he trailed off. I automatically knew his type. He was the rocker, punk type that had dozens of tattoos and cursed on a daily basis.

"Whatever, look I need to call my sister I lost her at your stupid concert." I replied coldly.

He looked offended and confused. "If you don't like our band then why were you at our fuckin' concert?"

"There you go again! Stop cursing! And to answer your question I was forced to go against my will. My mom said that I need to 'have fun'." I said while standing up. The top of my head was level with his chin.

I looked up into his eyes. They were blue. Light blue mixed with a very light green. His black eyeliner around his pale eyes suddenly made him look scary in a vampire-ish way.

"Fuck, are you okay?" He asked with a worried face. Oh god, did I stare at him?

"Yeah I just I need to find my sister and go home," I said while rubbing my head.

"Sorry to tell ya this but nobody is here. They already closed up the beach." He said. I got so scared. I hope she's okay, I thought. I pulled out my phone and called my sister.

"Hello?" She picked up. Oh my god!

"Mary! Oh my gosh are you okay? Where are you?" I asked frantically.

"Relax Ash, I'm home. You're with Jacoby right? God, you are so lucky!" She yelled.

"What? Did you take the car? How did you get home?"

"I walked. I couldn't find you so I just figured that you would call me or come home."

"Why didn't _you_ call _me_?"

"I did. Jacoby picked up and explained everything. But, when you get home, there will be hell to pay." Said Mary.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and dad are going to kill you. If I were you I would wait a while until they go to sleep so you don't get your butt kicked!" Oh no, I thought.

"Look, I'll call you later alright? Bye" I hung up.

Jacoby asked, "Are you okay?" Is he an idiot? How can I be okay?

"I need to get home. My parents are going to kill me!" I yelled.

"Alright, tell us where you live and we'll drive you." He said while walking into another room as I followed. I told them my address and the bus driver began to drive.

I looked down at a couch and saw 3 guys sitting there. They were just like Jacoby except they didn't have as many tattoos. One guy stood up.

"Hey, I'm Jerry Horton." He said. Then he pointed to his right "this is Tobin Esperance" he pointed to his left "and this ball sack is Tony Palermo." He said while snickering.

"Fuck you, man" said Tony as he punched Jerry's shoulder playfully.

I felt extremely uncomfortable. These men had no manners. It was disturbing and I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p>Okay <strong>I already wrote the next chapter<strong>! So **review and ill post it**!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again in **Ashley's pov** thanks for the review

* * *

><p>Jacoby walked into the room with a beer in his hand and plopped down on the couch.<p>

He gestured to his beer. "Want some?"

"No, thank you." I said disapprovingly. I did not drink and I never plan to.

"So, what's your name?" Tobin asked.

"Ashley Anderson." I said. The bus stopped before anyone could reply. Yes, were here! Just as I got up I heard people screaming. I looked out of the window and saw 5 men and women in black screaming "Papa Roach!"

Oh geez, how are we supposed to get out? We were literally right outside my house and people were surrounding us.

"Okay, fuck guys listen. You assholes go out there and distract them while Ashley and I sneak out the side door." said Jacoby. At this point I didn't care, I just wanted to go home and face the consequences.

The guys did as they were told and went out the front bus door to distract the fans while Jacoby and I snuck out the side door. I silently hoped that my parents wouldn't notice us or the fans. All the lights were off in my house so I assumed that everyone was sleeping.

Thank goodness, I thought. I got my keys out of my pocket and opened the garage door careful not to make too much noise.

"Alright, what do we do now? You can't stay here," I said.

Jacoby looked around "Why not?"

"Because it's my garage! And-" I was cut off by Jacoby's cell phone ringing. He answered. "Hello?...yeah….you gotta be fuckin' kidding me man…alright bye." He hung up.

"Well?" I asked losing my patience.

"They had to leave without me. The number of fans kept growing and it got out of control." He said.

"What? So what does that mean?"

"It means that I have to be in Jacksonville Beach for the next stop on the tour. Would you, like, mind if I borrow your car?" He asked.

"Borrow my car? Did you have too much to drink? Why on earth would I let a tattoo covered rocker guy borrow _my_ car?" I cried out. This is insane, I thought. "Anyway, how would you get it back to me?"

"I will find a way. Please-"

"ASHLEY?" I voice yelled.

Oh my god, it's my mom. I could hear her coming down the stairs. What do I do now?

"Quick, just give me the keys!" Jacoby shouted. Acting on impulse, I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and threw them at him. Aw jeez, am I crazy? Why did I just give him the keys?

He opened the car door. I could hear my mom getting closer to the door. Oh no!

Suddenly, I was pushed in the passenger seat of the car by Jacoby. He climbs into the car and drives off. He pressed the button on the roof of my car that closes the garage door. Right before it closed, I saw my mom in the doorway of the garage!

"Wait! Jacoby where are you going? Oh my god! This is kidnapping! _Jacoby_!"

"Holy fuck shut up! I know, I didn't think. But I can't get a ride from anyone else because _I'm Jacoby Shaddix_!" He continued to drive. He looked all twitchy and nervous.

"You need to take me back home!" I yelled.

"NO! If It turn around then we will _both_ be in trouble. Is that what you want?" he replied. "I can't miss my concert!"

I guess he's right. Before, I really wanted to face the concequences. However, if I come home with a guy like Jacoby, I won't be able to do anything the whole summer.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Not right now, do you have a map or something?"

"Yeah," I replied. I went into the glove compartment and pulled out my map of the U.S.

"Okay, Jacksonville is…uhm…it looks like you should make a left…then another left…." I really didn't know how to read a map that well.

Jacoby sighed, "We're. fuckin'. screwed."

* * *

><p>Alright, my fingers are tired. I've been typing all day for my English assignment. Please Review! It really won't hurt you….please?<p> 


End file.
